The invention relates to a system and method for detecting compressor degradation and, more particularly, for detecting such degradation prior to compressor failure whereby such a failure can be prevented.
Compressors are used in a wide range of applications wherein they perform potentially critical functions. Unexpected compressor failure can lead to product spoilage, health hazards, and the like. Further, once a compressor has failed, repair is typically more expensive and more time-consuming than preventive maintenance.
It is clear that the need exists for a suitable system and method for detecting compressor degradation prior to failure so that preventive actions can be taken.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide such a system and method.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinbelow.
In accordance with the present invention, the foregoing object is readily attained.
According to the invention, a method is provided for detecting compressor degradation, which method comprises the steps of providing a dataset for a compressor relating compressor operating parameters to each other; detecting real time actual values of said compressor operating parameters including an evaluated operating parameter; using at least one of said real time actual values and said dataset to determine a predicted value of said evaluated operating parameter; and comparing said predicted value of said evaluated operating parameter to said real time actual value of said evaluated operating parameter. This comparison allows determination as to whether degradation in compressor performance has occurred.
A system for detecting compressor degradation is also provided, which comprises a compressor adapted to function at a plurality of operating parameters including an evaluated operating parameter; a processing and storage member for storing at least one dataset for said compressor relating said compressor operating parameters to each other; said processing and storage member being operatively associated with said compressor so as to detect real time actual values of said compressor operating parameters, and being adapted to use said real time actual values and said dataset to determine a predicted value of said evaluated operating parameter; and compare said predicted value of said evaluated operating parameter to said real time actual value of said evaluated operating parameter.